Romance of The Beylin Temple Heroes
by BeyBladeLuver123
Summary: Characters from BeyBlade Metal Masters. Romance between Da Xiang, the leader of the Chinese team; Team Wang hu Zhong with my half Chinese half Japanese OC Misaki Xia Zhong. Both Characters' love blossoms throughout the story. Story is probably better than it sounds. Read to find out. Will try to update as fast as I can but please Read and Review. Thanks. First 2 posts were rushed.
1. Character Profile

Character X Reader.

The character is Dashan Wang (Da Xiang Wang) from Beyblade metal masters, from the Chinese team Wang Hu Zhong with the reader.

The reader which is you is also a beyblader and the information below is your profile.

Name: Misaki Xia Zhong (misaki means beautiful blossom, Xia means hero and Zhong means Loyal middle. You can change the name if you want to)

Hair: Long, straight jet black that reaches past her waist with a few yellow highlights on her bangs which fall on her forehead and some yellow streak on her longer length hair. (Search Traditional Japanese 'Princess Hair Style' on google and try to match the description given if you want to see what the hair style looks like)

Eyes: Emerald Green just like Dashan's.

Clothing: Plain silky red Chinese blouse and White jacket unbuttoned and the sleeves reach up to the elbow. She wears fingerless gloves exactly like Dashan's. She wears White Skinny Jeans and the same shoes as Dashan but her ones are red. She is **sometimes** seen wearing a red tank top and a pair of lose white pants that end just above the ankle (like Dashan) and a white unbuttoned coat with yellow fur on the sleeves that go up to the wrist.

Parents: Deceased. Mother - Japanese. Father - Chinese.

Personality: Proud, Loyal, is Respectable, Kind and Giving to those she knows and cares about. Strong and Calm beyblader with intense spirit when battling and is swift, graceful and very determined when it comes to beyblade. Shares knowledge with close ones to help them improve. Displays friendship to tolerable people but has a special place in her heart for her close ones. Can be harsh if someone hurts her loved ones or wants something good for them. Proud of her training in Beylin Temple.

Beyblade: Rock Aries R145CS

Type: Defense

Friends: Too many to name but some of them are Gingka, Mei-Mei, Masamune, Madoka, Tsubasa and Yu. (Dashan and her haven't met yet).

Rivals: Gingka Hagane and Julian Konzern.

Enemies: Johannes.

Crush: Dashan (later in the story)

This is the character profile in the next Chapter the story will begin.


	2. Back to the Temple

Story starts now. If you haven't read the previous chapter read it because it has the character profile on it. Remember you are Misaki.  
And DASHAN can also be spelt as DA XIANG. continue...  
Chapter 1 - Back to the Temple.

Team Wang Hu Zhong was practicing at the Beylin Temple, a tag team tournament is coming up, and they are training hard. You could hear the noises of their hard work from a mile away. It's around 3 in the afternoon and they all decided to have a rest. So they made their way to the shade where there wasn't much training going on.  
"STOP!" they heard and the team rushed to the sound. When they arrived there they saw a member of the Beylin Temple being attacked ruthlessly by 7 other members.  
"Please stop, please", he shouted but the other bladers who were fighting him weren't stopping.  
The big one at the front said "Sorry, no can do, you were the one who had to get all high and mighty, challenging us all at the same time, saying that you're the best you even went as far as to insulting us, calling us stupid and all 7 of us would be no match for you, well how do you like that now hah."  
'I'm sorry, please forgive me, I have learnt my lesson, just please stop attacking my capricorne, it will break apart soon".  
Da Xiang knew the leader of the group, he was Ling, a very strong blader, Da Xiang was about to open his mouth to say something but someone else beat him to it.

Misaki's (you) Point of View:  
I was in the Shadows watching what was happening. My dark cloak stopped anyone from seeing me. I decided to stop the fight when the defenceless boy said his beyblade will break apart soon.  
"Stop right there Ling, don't attack the boy anymore and leave right now." I said as I came out of the Shadows. I just noticed Team Wang Hu Zhong. Mei-Mei didn't seem to recognise me, but then again my cloak is stopping people from seeing my face.  
"Who are you to boss me around? Get out of here this isn't your business" Ling said.  
"You either go now or I will bring out my beyblade'' I said calmly.  
"Bring it on, we'll destroy it without mercy" said Ling.  
"Rock Aries, Let it Rip!" I shout as I launch my beautiful beyblade into the stadium. Ling and the other bladers' beyblades come at me at the same time.  
"Solid iron wall!" I shouted.  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Mei-Mei standing in shock while the rest of Team Wang hu Zhong looking interested.  
All the beys jumped back upon the impact and the power was absorbed by the rubber on my bey.  
"Go now aries!" I shout, and in one swift, graceful movement all the other beys are knocked out the stadium.  
"You, don't be too over confident and do not overestimate your ability" I said to the boy who was attacked.  
"Sorry and thank you" he replied and ran off.  
" Who are you, show yourself blader and how did you know my name!" screamed Ling. Wow he must really want to find out, that's quite surprising because when I trained at the Beylin temple, we knew each other quite well. I looked back at Team Wang hu Zhong, they were looking quite curious as well. Mei-Mei seemed deep in thought, I guessed she was close to figuring out who I was but needed more proof. Anywho...  
"Honestly Ling, I cannot believe you forgot me so quickly, I'm pretty sure Mei-Mei got me all figured out. Right mei-mei, or should I say mi-mi, you always did get annoyed when I called you that" I smirked as I finished talking.  
"M-m-misaki? Is it really you?" she asked. I smiled, although she couldn't see it and nodded my head. "Misaki! I missed you soooo much, I thought you left for good!" she shouted and ran to hug me.  
I hugged her back, "nice to see you too mi-mi".  
"Hang on a minute, you're a girl?" asked Ling. "No shit Sherlock" I replied.  
"I don't believe you, a girl can't be that strong, even mei-mei isn't that strong, no offense mei-mei, and I did know a misaki here long ago but she left and I doubt it's you, unless you prove it of course." Said Ling in a smug tone.  
"Fine" I simply said and took off my cloak. "Ya happy now Ling"  
"It really is you!" he exclaimed. "I missed you so much saki," Ah. He used my forbidden nickname. He rushed towards me to give me a hug but I side stepped him and he fell to the ground. "hey!" he yelled.  
"You know I don't like being called Saki" I said in a fake angry voice.  
Ling obviously knew that and said "Of course SAKI, you don't like being called SAKI, but I can call you SAKI because I want to call you SAKI right SAKI?" I burst out laughing, he was so funny sometimes, saying saki over and over again to annoy me. I held out my hand and helped him up the floor, then gave him a surprise hug. I missed you to Ling. You see Ling is like an older brother to me.  
My laughter died down then Mei-Mei coughed and I burst out into uncontrollable giggles. "Don't worry, I'm alright" I said in between deep breaths and gasps.  
"I gotta go now, hopefully you'll hang around this time Saki, don't go again" said Ling. He walked away with the rest of his gang, I knew his gang quite well and offered them all a smile. They blushed instantly and I laughed lightly at them, which caused their blush to deepen. Team Wang hu Zhong certainly didn't miss the exchange.  
"Don't worry, I'll be training here for a bit, my skills have gotten a bit rusty" I yelled at Ling's retreating back.  
"Great!" he replied.  
"Saki! Let me introduce you to your would have been team" she said, I could see in her eyes she was still sad about what happened.  
"Look, Mei-Mei, don't be sad, you deserved it and I wouldn't have been able to go anyways. Look how strong you've become, you have a lot of potential." I said.  
"I know and I owe you alot-" "No you don't" I interupted. "Anyways," she said ignoring me "You probably have the same strength as Da Xiang. In fact you and Da Xiang are probably the female and male versions of all the greatness Beylin Temple has to offer, no, you're the male and female version of each other, that is how strong you two are" Said mei-mei with a fake thoughtful look.  
"Oh, mi-mi you're as cute as ever". I said.  
"Anywho, Misaki this is Chi-yun, Chao Xin and Da Xiang"  
"Hi my name is Misaki Xia Zhong"  
"Hi misaki, I'm Chiyun"  
"'Sup, I'm chao xin" he bent forward and lightly kissed my hand, a barely noticeable blush covered my cheeks.  
"Hi, I am Da Xiang" he said stepping forward. "Nice to meet you Misaki". His voice sounded so deep and mature, that if I wasn't such a calm and composed female, I would have been a puddle right now".  
"nice to meet you too" I said and gave him a smile, which accidentally turned out to be my cute smile that I reserved for getting things that I want. I looked at them all.  
Chao Xin looked like a player but a kind person.  
Chiy-un was cute and small, he looked so "adorable".  
"Huh?" everyone said. I didn't realise I said that out loud.  
"oops, it's nothing, don't worry" I said.  
Then I looked at Da Xiang he had long hair with yellow highlights just like I do, which I instantly fell for. He had beautiful emerald eyes again just like me and he was tall with a slim muscular body, judging by his muscular arms which were very muscular. And he was slightly tanned skin. Did I mention he looked muscular. Well just so you know he is.  
Chao Xin interrupted the silence by asking the dreaded question...

Dun Dun Dahhh  
I left you guys on a cliff hanger, but I'll be posting the next chapter soon, maybe even as early as tomorrow or the day after that. If you guys have any requests or ideas for some more Da Xiang (Dashan) stories please tell me. My story will have lots of chapters, like a full story. Sorry if there wasn't as much Da Xiang action as you wanted but I needed to introduce the character properly so please check here again and please please comment. Thanks a lot guys.  
xxx BeyBladeLuver123


	3. Clearing up the Past

Last time in chapter 1:

_Chao Xin interrupted the silence by asking the dreaded question..._

Chapter 2 - Clearing up the Past

Misaki's POV

"What did Mei-Mei mean when she said 'would have been team'?" asked Chao Xin.

I looked around uncomfortably, us five were the only people outside now as all the other people had gone in to rest or eat lunch. I looked at Mei-Mei. "How about you explain" I said. She nodded.

"Well, we might as well get comfy, this will take a while" she said. We all went to a secluded area and sat under the shade.

"It all start 5 years ago..." Mei-Mei started

"I was an undefeated female blader in my villiage in China and was chosen to train in the Beylin Temple. At first I couldn't keep up with the training and was often made fun of because I was falling behind and failing the exercises" Mei-Mei said.

"Kind of like how I had a hard time as well" commented Chiyun. "But Da Xiang helped me". Chiyun finished with a smile.

I smiled as well, Mei-Mei looked at me, and with a nod I sighed. "I'll continue for her" I said.

"Back then, I was the top female blader in Beylin Temple, kinda like how Da Xiang is the best. Anyways, I was training late at night..." I trailed off.

-FLASHBACK-

A little mei-mei was slowly walking out of her room and into the Temple grounds to leave. Suddenly she heard a noise that sounded like beyblades battling. She followed the noise and saw little Misaki training her aries.

"GO! Aries!" shouted Misaki, as her beyblade took out several other beys in one strike.

"Wow" exclaimed little mei-mei.

"Hi, you're mei-mei the newbie right? what are you doing here?"

"Misaki, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. But what are you doing so late at night?" she asked.

"I'm training, isn't that obivous?" Misaki replied with a little grin.

"But why? you're the best female blader Beylin Temple has to offer," said Mei-Mei.

"Well yeah, but I'm the best because I train more than the others. Anyways, it looks you were trying to leave, but why? are you not happy here?" asked Misaki.

"no, it's not that, I just can't keep up with the training, it's too hard" answered Mei-Mei.

"Don't worry about it, everyone has a hard time at first, even I did, but you get used to it. Why don't you help me with my training?" asked Misaki.

"I'd love to" replied Mei-Mei.

"okay launch your bey, 3 2 1 Let It Rip!" Misaki shouted. Both of them launched their beys.

"Relax Mei-Mei, don't be so tense, it restricts the control you have on your bey" advised Misaki. Mei-Mei nodded. Both of them trained the whole night.

"great work, see ya tomorrow Mei-Mei, you better be there" shouted Misaki as she left.

-END-OF-FLASHBACK-

"Over time I realized that Misaki was also helping me train so that I wouldn't leave, I owe her a lot, so when I realized that she was actually helping me I pledged to her that I would help her with her dream which was to become the number one female beyblader in the world. which, with her talent wouldn't be hard to accomplish" Said Mei-Mei. I blushed at the compliment and they all laughed slightly.

"You know, that is exactly what happened with me and Da Xiang, he stopped me from leaving by helping me train and I also pledged that I would help him with his dream." said Chiy-un. I looked at Da Xiang.

"We're quite similar in a sense aren't we?" I asked looking at Da Xiang.

"You got that right, never thought I'd meet someone as similar as me. Ever." he replied, his deep voice was so enchanting, I snapped myself awake when I heard Chao Xin's voice.

"But there's more isn't it?" he asked. I nodded and told Mei-Mei to continue.

"You see when all the females were battling for a place in Team Wang hu Zhong for the WBBA, me and Misaki had to face off in the finals for the female spot in the team.

-FLASHBACK-

"So Mei-Mei good luck, I know you will do great". Said Misaki.

"thank you Misaki, I would say good luck, but you don't need it" replied Mei-Mei.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP!" with that both our blades clashed full force. Mei-Mei's bey was nearly sent out the stadium. I decided play around for a bit. Mei-Mei attacked me quite well but it clearly wasn't doing any damage to me.

"Special move" Mei-Mei yelled. I decided to use my special move as well and both beys collided. Mei- Mei's bey looked like it was going to stop spinning any second where as Misaki's beyblade looked like it had just been launched and was spinning normally with a scratch or two. Everyone looked shocked.

"Aries return!" Misaki shouted, and the bey landed on the palm of my hand.

"I forfeit" Misaki said and walked away.

"Unfortunately, due to an unanticipated forfeit by Beylin Temple's strongest female blader, Mei-Mei will be the female member in Team Wang hu Zhong."

-END-OF-FLASHBACK-

"Why did you forfeit?" asked Da Xiang. I turned to face him.

" Mei-Mei had potential, she was like a little sister to me, I have that bond with her that you have with Chiy-un. She deserved to be a part of this team so with that I left, after all I couldn't stay in Beylin Temple any longer anyways. My mother was dead and my dad was dying due to old age so I went back to Japan to look after him. While I was there he taught me a secret family technique passed down to only the females and when he died I was too sad to beyblade. I stopped beyblading for nearly half year, due to my skills getting rusty, I decided to come back to beylin temple to sharpen my skills again and practice that technique. It is really hard to master."

"I annoyed her a lot by asking her why she left so in the end she finally told me what happened and why she let me win so I knew all this before" said Mei-Mei.

"Hang on a second, if your father was in Japan, how come you're training here in China?" asked Chao Xin.

"My mother was Japanese and was quite skilled in fixing beyblades, so I got a bit of her talents and my father was half chinese and I inherited his talents as well. I was born in Japan and before I came to China with my father my mother taught me how to fix beyblades and understand them. She had to stay in Japan to continue her job so my father brought me here to China and trained me well. He was a member of the Beylin Temple when he was younger, he was one of the best as well, after defeating all the bladers in my village, I was picked to come to Beylin Temple, and from then on I trained," I answered.

"Who was your father?," asked Chiy-un "If you don't mind answering" he said.

"Not at all" I replied, "My father's name was Chao Guang Zhong".

"You mean THE Chao Guang Zhong aka The Survivor?" asked Chao Xin.

"Oh, Yeah I guess he got that nickname from being able to survive really strong attacks." Misaki said.

"Did he by any chance know someone called Da-Longwei Wang?" asked Da Xiang.

"Yeah" I replied "According to my dad they were best friends, and he had a son who my dad wanted me to meet, sadly with my mum dying amidst all this that never came around. But I did meet Mr. Wang, he was a very kind man, he said I was just like his son, training hard, shame I didn't get to meet his son though." Misaki said.

"How do you know Da-Longwei Wang anyways, Da Xiang?" Misaki asked.

"He's my Dad, that's why," he replied. Misaki coughed and chocked on her own spit.

"Sorry, I was just a bit surprised, then again I'm not really surprised, your dad was called The Defender because he had such awesome defences." Misaki said.

"You're right, that must be why they were such great friends and dominated others in Tag team battles especially with their ultimate defence skills", stated Da Xiang.

"Yep, I bet you inherited your dad's skills huh." Misaki said

"Yeah, I did, since you inherited your dad's skills, I suppose that makes us the next generation of that Tag Team." commented Da Xiang.

"You're right, anyways how is your dad?" Misaki asked.

"He's okay, a bit miserable though because mum died a year ago". he replied.

"Sorry for your loss, I didn't mean to bring it up". Misaki said.

"That's alright" Da Xiang said back.

Misaki smiled at Da Xiang and he gave a tiny smile back.

Mei-Mei gave a tiny cough and gave an evil smirk. "You know, I heard Da Xiang dad will be coming to visit next week, I'm sure you would like to see him, after all you have finally MET his son" she said. Empathizing on the word 'met'. I wasn't the only one who noticed it, Da Xiang did as well and we both blushed.

"Well, sorry for all those questions but at least we understand you better and know that you are stronger than Mei-Mei and that you and Da Xiang would make the ultimate tag team." said Chao Xin.

"Hey, don't say that about Mi-Mi, she is strong in her own way and my skills are still rusty so what you saw today was nothing, how about we all have a battle next week after some training when Da Xiang's dad comes, it would be great to battle after nearly half a year anyways." Misaki exclaimed.

"I'm going to go and rest, so see you guys later" she finished and left.

"She sure is interesting" said Da Xiang. The rest of Team Wang hu Zhong agreed. They all went to their rooms to rest up.

Chapter 2 finished please read and comment/review.

Love you guys

xxx BeyBladeLuver123

P.S for some people who got the idea that I'm a guy 'cuz I like BeyBlade then you're wrong especially considering the fact that my OC is a GIRL!. So just to make it clear I am a girl who's in love with Da Xiang.

Peace :P


	4. Training and Battles Part 1

Chapter 3 - Training and Battles Part 1

Misaki's POV

Team Wang hu Zhong and I decided we would have a team battles against each other to decided which pairs would be most suited to train together and work in sync, because they would be the ones representing Beylin Temple.

"Okay, so what are the pairs?" I asked.

"Mei-Mei and Chao Xin will pair up since they have worked together before" said Da Xiang. I caught myself blushing when I suddenly heard his deep voice.

"R-right," I said, I cursed myself for stuttering, luckily no one noticed. Clearing my throat I said "Since there is an odd number of people one of us will be left so if you want, I'll stay out and Chiy-un and Da Xiang can team up."

"No," said Mei-Mei, "remember how you guys were talking about your fathers making awesome teammates?" she asked. Da Xiang and I nodded.

"Well, you two should pair up and as for Chiy-un, he could pair up with Ling because Ling offered to train with us" said Chao Xin. They obviously planned this ahead.

"Well where is Ling?" I asked. "Here I am!" Ling shouted as he arrived.

"So are we ready to let it rip?" he asked as we all made our way to the special training area reserved only for us.

"Ok, so just to make this clear, we are having this tag team battle to see whether or not we would work well with our partners then we will spend the rest of the week training with them and sometimes as a group then when my dad comes he will watch our battles and so on, so forth. Everyone understand?" finished Da Xiang, that strict voice he used made me blush again. Luckily no one saw. At least that's what I thought.

"Okay, first match ups will be Chiy-un and Ling against Da Xiang and me," I said in a light tone.

"You know Misaki, you should take this seriously or else you will get your butt kicked" said Ling.

"You don't know my battling style, how do you know whether or not I will be taking this seriously?" I asked, seeing that he was speechless, I waved it off and said "Let's get into our positions" I walked over to Da Xiang, both of us getting ready.

3

2

1

"Let it RIP!" we all shouted.

Our beys clashed head on. "Joint special move" shouted Chiy-un and Ling together. Oh, they were going to use their special move right off the bat, well, I'm not going down easily and neither is Da Xiang by the looks of it. I took my cloak off and glanced at Da Xiang. We were both serious, seems like everyone noticed that and nodding our heads at the same time, we held each other's hand and yelled "Solid Iron Wall". Chiy-un and Ling's made a direct hit on our beys but when the smoked cleared, our beys were spinning as fast as before, where as Chiy-un and Ling's beys were wobbling.

Without looking at each other we held each other's hand tighter and I said "Special move, Dark Swallowing Abyss" and Da Xiang said "Special move, Crushing blast" we both held out our joint hands towards the stadium and shouted "Joint Special Move!". In a flash the stadium began to darken as dark mist covered it, completely blocking the view, of their beyblades. A sinister laughing was heard and suddenly a dark figure lashed out on the beys with Zurafa's flames surrounding the beys, Da Xiang's Zurafa attacked both the beys. When the darkness cleared up Chiy-un's and Ling's beys stopped spinning.

My face was void of emotions and my voice was cold "The battle has ended, Da Xiang and I Win". I commanded my bey to return to my hand and when it did, I finally relaxed and went back to smiling. "That was a great battle, good job" I complimented, giving a thumbs up.

"Wow, that was one awesome special move" said Chiy-un, Ling, Mei-Mei and Chao Xin.

"Geez, thanks guys but it was really nothing." I replied.

"I'm sorry I said you were not taking beyblade seriously" apologized Ling.

"Not your fault, you never saw me battle before so you don't know my style or spirit. I tend to get very serious and sometimes I turn into a completely different person when beyblading, because whether it is a practice or a real match I always try my best, beyblade means everything to me" I replied.

"You know you have a really strong bey spirit, like mine in fact" commented Da Xiang. "I like that" he added with a smile.

I looked down to hide my blush, Mei-Mei noticed it and smirked. When I was sure the blush was gone, I looked back at him. "You were great as well, a whole lot stronger than I imagined, you have a strong bey spirit as well, I could actually sense it in your attacks" I said, my voice getting quieter, but he still managed to hear it. He looked away and mumbled a 'thanks'. What I didn't know was that he actually blushed as well. What I also didn't know was that Chiy-un and Chao Xin spotted his blush and smirked evilly.

Normal POV (not misaki's POV anymore)

"Ok, we'll give Chiy-un and Ling a break to recover while Misaki and I battle you guys" said Da Xiang.

Misaki nodded in agreement and looked at Chao Xin and Mei-Mei.

"Okay, Mi-Mi give it your best shot, like I said before, I beyblade seriously and I go all out so good luck" Misaki said.

3

2

1

"Let it RIP!" They all shouted and soon all four beys were clashing head on.

"Special joint move" shouted Chao Xin and Mei-Mei, looks like they're going to use their special move right on.

Da Xiang and Misaki looked at each other and nodded like they were speaking telepathically.

"Storm Surge" shouted Da Xiang.

"Power Pacify" Misaki shouted.

As Chao Xin and Mei-Mei's attack came down Da Xiang's zurafa was covered in flames and Misaki's Aries was covered in flames as well. Both beys joined together creating a larger flame that was spinning faster and faster. Chao Xin and Mei-Mei's attacks hit Da Xiang's and Misaki's defence. There was a loud noise. After the smoke cleared Mei-Mei and Chao Xin's beys were spinning super slowly and looked like they were about to stop any moment, but Da Xiang's and Misaki's beys were spinning faster than before. Their joint moves absorbed the power of Chao Xin and Mei-Mei's attacks.

"Virgo, move it, come on!" yelled Chao Xin.

"Aquario, you too, come on!" shouted Mei-Mei. But it was no use, their beys were barely able to move.

"Okay let's finish this" Da Xiang and Misaki said together.

"Knock Aquario out the stadium, Aries" said Misaki.

"Zurafa, finish off Virgo" said Da Xiang.

With that the match was finished, with Virgo and Aquario being knocked out the stadium.

"Da Xiang and Misaki wins" Shouted Ling. Misaki high-fived Da Xiang and blushed when her hand made contact with his, Da Xiang blushed too but both of them tried to hide it so they didn't notice each other blushing, nor did they notice Chao Xin, Chiy-un, Ling and Mei-Mei grinning.

"That was awesome, you two are unbeatable" praised Ling.

"Yeah" agreed Chao Xin. "It was also cool how you guys communicated without having to even talk to each other. " he said.

"I know it was like you two were just made for each other, you guys even instinctively held each others' hand for the joint move bit in your battle against Ling and Chiy-un." gushed Mei-Mei.

They could tell she was enjoying this. Da Xiang and Misaki blushed again when they heard what Mei-Mei said.

"Thanks Mei-Mei, that's um... sweet of you to...say?" replied Misaki but it turned out as more of a question. Da Xiang chuckled lightly next to her, making her blush even deeper.

"Anyways, Chiy-un and Ling, get ready to battle Chao Xin and Mei-Mei" said Da Xiang.

3

2

1

"Let it RIP!" they all shouted.

Misaki's POV

Da Xiang and I went to sit on the one of the benches.

"Who do you think is going to win?" I asked Da Xiang.

"Well, considering the fact that Chiy-un and Ling never battled together before, I think Chao Xin and Mei-Mei, after all they are more experienced than them." he replied with a thoughtful expression. Which I thought was absolutely cute and adorable. Gosh, I did not just say that.

"You seem experienced, have you done tag team battles before?" I asked.

"I did a few, they were with Chiy-un, what about you?" he asked.

"Well, since I haven't done beyblading for nearly half a year, I would say I'm a bit rusty in all my skills, but yes, I did a few Tag Team battles in my village, although I betrayed in the end by my partner," I replied, with a little bitterness in my tone. Da Xiang obviously noticed it.

"What happened?"

"Well, we were in the finals of a beyblading tournament but the rules were slightly different just for fun and to try something new, so up until the finals you had to battle with a partner but when you got to the finals, instead of two verses two, it was a four way battle with every blader for themselves so in the end there would be only one winner. My partner said that we should stick together and take the other two bladers out then we could battle each other. He knew I was too smart to just attack head on whilst he just stood by so halfway through the match he teamed up with the other bladers so it was a three against one. I got angry but I'm kind of happy that he did do that to me." I finished.

"Why would you be happy if he betrayed you?" Da Xiang asked, he genuinely interested and I smiled at the fact that he was actually listening.

"Well, since I was so angry for being betrayed, I created a special move on the spot, oblivion blast, as it blasts the beys into oblivion, so I won the match with that strike, not only had I knocked their beys out the stadium but my special move absorbed all their power and impact and kinda, sorta ruined the battle area." I replied, as I mumbled the last part. I blushed when he let out a low chuckle.

"That's pretty cool, so you prefer defence beys huh?"

"Yeah, after all, Beylin Temple focuses mostly on defence, that's why we have the best defence, unlike Beylin Fist who foucus more on attack, but my bey is has awesome attack as well. You use defence types as well isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I use defence beys as well, mine has great attacks so at least with defence my bey can protect itself and absorb impact, power and energy, allowing my bey to do stronger hit and attacks" he said.

"Exactly, that is exactly what I do with my bey!" I exclaimed.

I looked at the match between going on, seems like their still not done yet.

"So, do you have any rivals?" I asked.

"Yeah, Gingka and Julian, what about you?" he said.

"You mean Gingka Hagane and Julian Konzern?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"Nothing, it's just, well, they're my rivals as well," I said, smiling at the coincidence.

"Interesting, we seem to have a lot in common don't we?"

I nodded, smiling again. We sat in silence watching the battle. Mei-Mei and Chao Xin looked like they had the upper hand but, Chiy-un and Ling were still not giving up. I wondered about Da Xiang for a bit. Over the short time I've known, him, I really started to like him a lot, I think I have a crush on him. I just love his long brown hair with his yellow highlights, his strong beyspirit and passion for beyblade, his slow warm deep voice with hidden maturity, ughhh I just love it all.

Screw my Life.

I thought about asking him if he had a girlfriend or if he liked someone and decided to open my to ask him, but I didn't because I would seem to forward.

They battle finished and Mei-Mei and Chao Xin won. We all decided to have a break before we go off training with our partners.

Normal POV

"Looks like it's decided Misaki and Da Xiang will go," said Chao Xin, everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm bored" whined Mei-Mei, "Let's play truth or dare," she said. Everyone agreed.

"Okay, Misaki, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth" she replied.

"Okay have you ever been asked out, and if you have how many times?" she asked.

Misaki looked around uncomfortably,

"I have been asked out lots of times but it's to many to count but it's probably over 40, Chao Xin truth or dare?" she replied

"I'll go with truth, I'm too tired to do a dare," he said.

"Okay, when did you have your first kiss?" Misaki smirked as she asked that question.

"I didn't have it yet" he mumbled. But everyone heard and laughed as he went red.

"How so? You have like a billion fan girls" Misaki stated.

"Well, they just keep me company, it's not like I have a special bond with them or anything, anyways, because of that question I'm going to pick you again truth or dare?" he asked.

"Ugh, why me? I pick truth," Misaki replied.

"Since you had so many dates, who was the first and last guy you went out with and when was your first kiss?" Chao Xin asked.

"What's up with you wanting to know so much about my personal life, actually don't answer that. To be honest, I rejected all them, after all they were weak bladers who had no passion for beyblade and only liked me for my looks and because I was the best beyblader in the village. Also, I had no interest in guys back then, therefore I have not had my first kiss yet," Misaki said, she mumbled the last part but everyone caught it. They all laughed, Misaki looked at Da Xiang who looked quite amused and he was smiling slightly.

"It's not funny" she said in a fake hurt tone, but she joined in on the laughing as well.

"Mei-Mei truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever gone out with anyone before?"

"Yeah but I forgot him now, it was some random guy in my village, so it's nothing special, Da Xiang truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever liked or dated or been asked out by someone or ask someone out?"

"I was asked out by lots of girls but, similar to Misaki answer, they had no passion for beyblade and only liked me for my looks, and before you ask I did not have my first kiss with anyone yet either," he replied.

"Okay, I am satisfied with your answer." Mei-Mei said.

"Ling, truth or dare?" asked Da Xiang.

"Truth"

"Well, that's a hard one, um... have you ever liked someone?"

"I'm not going to name, names but yes I did, but she is like a younger sister to me now," replied Ling. Da Xiang nodded.

"Final one before we go, Misaki Truth or Dare?" asked Ling

"God, what did I do to be the target of your questions? Since this is the last one, I'll pick dare,"

"I dare you to challenge someone in the temple to a battle but you can't use any special moves and you have to distract the person using your insanely good looks," said Ling with a grin.

"Hell to the no, plus I'm not pretty at all, and don't say I am because that would be a lie," replied Misaki.

"whatever, just do your best then," Ling said back grinning, mumbling a small "You are pretty" under his breath. Everyone heard and Misaki scoffed "Again, no need to lie for me, I don't care about my looks anyway, it's the bey spirit and passion that matters" Misaki said, making a fist with her hands and thumping her chest.

"But, I'll do your stupid dare" she said giving up "you can't really refuse a fair and square dare can you?" continued Misaki. "Hey I rhymed" she muttered under her breath, no one heard except Da Xiang who chuckled softly. Misaki playfully stuck her tongue out at him which cause him to chuckle even more. Misaki blushed and tried to hide it luckily Da Xiang didn't notice. However everyone else didn't miss the small exchange.

"Yep, you must do the dare," said Ling breaking the silence as he answered Misaki's question.

"Ok let's see... HIM! I'll challenge him!" Misaki exclaimed as she saw a boy walk by.

She tapped him and gave a sweet smile.

"Hi, my name is Misaki, what's yours?"

"N-nice t-to m-meet you, m-my name i-is Enlai" he said blushing as he talked to Misaki.

"Do you mind having a battle with me, pretty please?" she asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"S-sure" and both of them walked to the ring to battle.

"Poor Enlai, he is definitely going to be beaten," said Ling.

"How do you know Enlai and what makes you think he is going to be beaten?" asked Chiy-un.

"He is one my friends, he is someone in my gang and practically all the guys have a crush on her, plus did you see the way he stuttered around her? He never does that" stated Ling "so this won't be too hard for her, in fact I think she knew that's why she picked him"

Misaki gave an evil smirk to Ling which everyone else saw.

"She sure is sly, she knew didn't she?" asked Mei-Mei.

"Yep she knew" replied Ling.

Chapter 3 is finished.

On the next chapter Misaki's battle will be written and the training will be too, but the training scenes will be mostly about what Da Xiang and Misaki do and I promise you all that there will be loads of little hints in there so maybe on chapter 5 or 6 they can confess to each other or something like that but anyways, please tell more people to read this so comment, rate and review.

Anywho...

BeyBladeLuver123 out,

Peace :P


	5. Training and Battles Part 2

Chapter 4 - Training and Battles part 2

Misaki's POV

I knew Enlai had a crush on me. Heck, I knew the whole of Ling's gang had a crush on me, but they don't know that I know that, so I used it to my advantage.

"Okay, thanks for battling with me Enlai, and please don't hold back, I may be a bit rusty though, after all, I haven't battled for nearly half a year," I said, adding a cute smile at the end which made his face turn a shade of red that would put tomatoes to shame.

"I-It's okay, M-Misaki, I would love to h-help y-you" he said. Poor boy, still can't stop the stuttering.

"Okay then, are you ready?" I asked. He nodded. I spotted Team Wang hu Zhong and Ling on the sidelines, watching us.

3

2

1

"Let it RIP" we all shouted. In no time our beys were clashing head on. When our beys hit each other, I quickly analyzed his strength and power. He was fairly strong but in a few moves and he will be out of the stadium before he knows it, so I decided to play a bit and let him knock me around for a while.

"Aries, you know what to do" I said.

Da Xiang's POV

"Aries you know what to do" Misaki said. I gotta say, in the short time I've known her, I kind of admire her strength and bey spirit. What she did for Mei-Mei was really noble, and she is just so cute. Hang on, I don't say cute.

I feel like I've known her forever, we're so similar, yet so different, she definitely holds my interest, it would be awesome if we had her on our team, by my, I mean our side.

Looking at the battle, she seems to have slowed down considerably like she was about to be knocked out any second. Her beautiful face didn't give any indication that she was worried in the slightest. Hmmm.

"Wow, you're really really strong and I like that" said Misaki

Misaki's POV

"Wow, you're really really strong and I like that", I said, giving him the cutest smile ever.

"I also love, how you launched your bey, you must be very strong physically," I said.

Poor Enlai blushed, but then he puffed his chest up. I looked confused at the sudden change of posture. Even everyone else looked confused.

"Well, I do, do weight training every day, it helps when you launch you bey" he said in a slightly smug tone.

I gave him another smile when I noticed that I accidentally dropped something. I bent down to pick it up, everyone gave me questioning glances.

"I just dropped something" I said, as an answer. They all nodded.

When I bent down to pick it up, I noticed Enlai looking at me with something in his eyes that I've seen many guys have when I walk by.

Lust.

Da Xiang's POV

When Misaki was about to bend down, we all gave her questioning looks.

"I just dropped something" she said, and we all nodded.

When she bent down, I noticed the look that Enlai was giving her, and let me tell you I didn't like it one bit. I subconsciously tightened my fist 'till my knuckles turned white. I didn't even notice the smirks Ling, Mei-Mei, Chao Xin and Chiy-un were giving me. I remember seeing my fangirls give me that kind of look when I walk by.

Lust.

Normal POV

Misaki didn't like the look that Enlai was giving her and raised an eyebrow in question.

He just licked his lips in reply and winked.

Misaki looked at him, disgusted. Da Xiang did as well, that's when Ling, Mei-Mei, Chao Xin and Chiy-un noticed what Enlai was doing. He was making Misaki uncomfortable.

When Enlai thought Misaki was weak enough, he asked.

"How about we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" she asked.

"If I win, you give me something and if you win i'll give you something." he replied.

"What are the stakes?" asked Misaki.

Team Wang hu Zhong and Ling, were quiet the whole time, listening to their conversation.

"If I win you will be my girlfriend and I'll have my way with you for and if you win, well I'll let you pick" he said.

Mei-Mei let out a loud gasp, "No, Misaki don't do it, and hang on what do mean by have your way with her?" she asked.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean" said Enlai, licking his lips again and giving a wink.

Everyone else looked angry and Da Xiang just looked down right furious

"Sure, I accept, if I win, you will stay away from me for the rest of your life, deal?" she asked.

"Deal" replied Enlai.

"Misaki, what are you doing? You can go against the dare and use your special move Misaki, don't lose" said Ling.

"Oh Ling, do you actually think I need special moves to beat this sick bastard? Well just so you know, I don't"

"Your bey is wobbling like it's going to stop any second, you have no chance of beating me" said Enlai, smirking. "Special move, water wave" he shouted.

It was misaki turn to smirk.

"Bey Teleport" she said. "Use solid Iron wall" she shouted.

Just when Enlai's special attack hit, Misaki's plan was put into action.

When the smoke cleared, they saw Enlai's bey wobbling and Misaki's bey was nowhere to be seen. There was a huge crack on the corner which no one saw except for Misaki.

"Nooooooo" shouted Mei-Mei. Da Xiang was as angry as hell, he was about to storm up there and steal Misaki away, when he noticed the smile Misaki had. He gave her a confused stare. She replied with a look that said "Wait and see".

"Yesssssssss! I win babe" said Enlai and commanded his bey to return.

"I win by forfeit" said Misaki.

"What, no you don't!" shouted Enlai.

"Actually I do, let me explain, you returned your bey without the match finishing" she said.

"What the hell do mean? the match is finished." said Enlai.

"no it isn't, observe" said Misaki pointing at the crack.

Enlai and everyone else looked at the crack, there was a whizzing sound and out jumped misaki's beyblade, looking fine.

"Noooooooooo" shouted Enlai.

He walked over to Misaki and grabbed her wrist.

"That was a dirty trick, so I win" he said. Misaki was about to retort.

"No, you returning your bey without checking for the other bey was just a stupid move, she wins, so back off" cut in Da Xiang. His voice was harsh, that it had Enlai frightened, but his grip on Misaki's hand didn't loosen. Misaki and Da Xiang both gritted their teeth in annoyance.

"I don't care, she's mine" said Enlai.

"She won the bet fairly, so you either remove your hands or I'll remove them for you" said Da Xiang, his voice deathly calm but still had a edge to it. It made Enlai shiver, Misaki couldn't help but think. 'He sounds and looks so hot when he's angry'. By now the rest of them which were Mei-Mei, Chiy-un, Chao Xin and Ling were quietly seething.

When Enlai's grip on Misaki's arm loosened, Da Xiang took that moment to pull Misaki back, lightly. She easily fit into his arms and he put an arm around her waist. Misaki put a hand on his side, and leaned her head on his chest. They both didn't even notice what they were doing. Ling, Mei-Mei, Chao Xin and Chiy-un looked shocked. To any passerby, they would have looked like an actual couple. "Leave" Da Xaing and Misaki said together.

Enlai just looked at them and ran away.

They all let out a breath of relief. Misaki and Da Xiang still didn't realize the position they were in.

"Misaki are you okay?" asked Ling. "I'm so sorry about Enlai, if it makes you feel better, I'll kick him out of our gang"

"That's okay Ling, he changed from when we were kids, hasn't he? and where the hell did that sudden boost of confidence come from?"

"I have no idea" replied Ling.

"oh Misaki, you had no idea how worried I was" exclaimed Mei-Mei.

"It's okay mi-mi, no harm, no foul right?"

"Yeah I suppose" she replied.

"Glad you're okay" said Chiy-un and Chao Xin.

"Let's get some rest then we'll start our training in our pairs" said Ling.

Everyone agreed, then left, Da Xiang and Misaki were still standing there in each other's arms thinking how warm it is. Before Mei-Mei left she said

"Take good care of Misaki, Da Xiang". Misaki blushed and Da Xiang nodded in return.

When Mei-Mei left, they were the last ones in the room.

Then they finally realized what position they were in. They both blushed and jumped apart.

Da Xiang coughed a bit before saying "We should go rest before we start training, we'll meet by the arm training exercise area, okay?" he asked.

"Sure" Misaki replied, nodding.

They both started to walk out, before Da Xiang could reach the door, Misaki called out his name.

Misaki's POV

We were heading towards the door, and I finally thought of a good way to show my gratitude.

"Da Xiang" I called out. He turned around to look at me with those beautiful emerald eyes of his.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Umm, I j-just wanted to say t-thank y-you for h-helping me" I replied, cursing myself for stuttering like an idiot. And I do not stutter. You hear me?!

He laughed lightly due to my stuttering. "No problem," he replied.

"Plus, you look cute when you stutter and get embarrassed" he said, this time we both blushed.

"Y-yeah, thanks again" I said, our faces were quite close so I got on my tip toes because he was quite tall and gave him a light peck on his cheek.

"S-see ya," I said, and rushed, no walked speedily out of the training area.

Da Xiang smirked, as a thought came to his mind.

In the Arm Training Exercise Area

"Sorry I'm late" said Misaki, as she walked over to Da Xiang.

"You're not late, just a few minutes early" he replied.

"But I still made you wait" she stated.

Soon they were off practicing with the weight-on-a-stick.

Da Xiang went first, he controlled it with ease, also twirling it with one hand.

"Wow, you're strong" complimented Misaki staring at his muscles.

Da Xiang gave a smirk when he noticed and Misaki looked away.

When it was her turn, she had a bit of trouble lifting it up but after 5 minutes, she got the hang of it. She twirled it around and even managed to do the same with one had.

They continued practicing for an hour, they decided to move on to the logs.

Misaki was a bit hesitant, so Da Xiang went first, launching his bey onto the targets without even a hint of trouble.

"Think you can top that?" asked Da Xiang playfully.

"I did this before, in fact this is my second favourite training exercise, no doubt I could beat you," she replied and went onto the first log.

On the last few she did cartwheels and flip, launching the bey whilst she was in the air with such grace, as she silently landed on the spot next to Da Xiang.

"Impressive" is what he simply said.

They continued that for an hour as well before they decided to go to the wooden dummies.

"Can I go first? This is my favourite exercise" said Misaki.

"Sure, go ahead," replied Da Xiang.

Misaki got into position and soon she started doing a series of gymnastics moves, using her petite body to glide across the dummies. When she finished doing he final series of flips, cartwheels and whatnots, she launched her bey onto the target.

"Nice, didn't know you were that flexible" commented Da Xiang.

"Well, I did do gymnastics, it comes in handy, plus the technique my dad taught me requires a lot of physical capabilities so I definitely had to look after my figure as well as my mental state," replied Misaki.

"Interesting, now my turn".

Da Xiang did the same thing Misaki did, but bit more dodging and Misaki, dare she admit it, though he looked hot like that, when he was sweating slightly and his face was deep in concentration. When he went past the last dummy, two were sneaking up behind him ready to strike.

Misaki's eyes widened in fear as she though he was going to take a hard blow, instead he smirked and used his hands to pull a dummy over his shoulder breaking it to wooden pieces and kicking the other one back so that it fell tp the ground with a thick thud.

He launched his bey onto the target and the attacks stopped.

Misaki stalked up to him and poked him on the chest.

"Don't. Scare. Me. Like that. Ever. Again!" she exclaimed, eyes full of worry.

"Please like that would hurt me" he replied.

Misaki turned around pouting.

They continued it for another hour as well and decided to take a break in a secluded spot.

"Well, that was the most fun I've had since like ever!" exclaimed Misaki.

"You're right, I had fun as well," replied Da Xiang.

They were sitting there in silence, until Enlai again.

"So, Misaki, we meet again, it must be fate" he said.

"Or it could be you stalking me" she replied, annoyed that he interrupted her time with Da Xiang.

"Oh, please, I know you actually want me, so tell me you're place or mine?" he asked giving a disgusting grin.

"Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine, as long you get out of my face, I'm fine" replied Misaki. "Damn, I'm good with rhymes" she mumbled under her breath. Da Xiang heard gave a smirk.

"Oh come on," he said making a move to go to Misaki.

"Leave her alone, you're annoying" said Da Xiang.

"Da Xiang, didn't realise you were here," he said.

Enlai continued to look Misaki up and down, causing her to shiver. Da Xiang caught that and snaked his arm around her waist, bringing her closer, whilst Misaki placed her head on his very muscular chest.

"Get out Enlai, we don't want to deal with you," he said.

"In one condition, tomorrow, I challenge you to a battle, if I win, I'll take your place and become Misaki's partner in battle" said Enlai

"Okay, now get out of my face" replied Da Xiang, clearly pissed off.

With that, Enlai left, once again leaving Da Xiang and Misaki alone.

"Sorry for dragging you into this," said Misaki, her tone a bit sad.

"Don't worry about it, at least I'll have some extra training," Da Xiang replied smiling.

They sat there in silence, looking at each other's eyes. Emerald against emerald. They didn't even realise how close they were until their lips touched.

It was a soft kiss, Da Xiang licked her lips for entrance, but Misaki didn't open her mouth, she smiled whilst Da Xiang smirked against her lips, he pulled her onto his lap which caused her to gasp. Using that advantage, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, both fighting for dominance, with Da Xiang winning in the end.

That little kiss turned into a full make out session and it was quite obvious they both enjoyed it, if it was someone else they definitely wouldn't have given a second glance.

Both finally stopped to get some air. That was when Misaki noticed their position and blushed, she was straddling THE Da Xiang Wang after making out with him. Yeah, she never thought that would happen, but then again, Da Xiang never thought he would ever kiss a girl so today was full of surprises.

Misaki tried to get off of him. Note the word tried. His grip on her tightened, so she just put her head on his chest. Again.

"Let's get going" his deep voice snapped her out of her trance. She gave him a questioning look.

"You must be hungry" he said. Before she could reply, her stomach grumbled instead. She blushed and Da Xiang smiled. They both went to look for everyone else for dinner.

Dining Room

"Hey, guys where were you two?" asked Chao Xin.

"We were finishing up our training" said Da Xiang.

"How did your training go?" asked Misaki.

"Really good, turns out that Ling and I are really compatible so we didn't have much trouble" said Chiy-un.

"Great," said Da Xiang.

"Chao Xin and I did great as well, after all we have worked together before," said Mei-Mei.

"I'm not surprised," Misaki said.

"It's kind of surprising you two aren't even dating yet," Misaki continued.

Chao Xin and Mei-Mei chocked and started coughing uncontrollably.

"Hell no!" they both yelled at the same time.

Misaki giggled until she was out of breath. "I'm just kidding," she said.

Misaki's POV

"I'm going to go now, see ya guys," I said as I got up.

I walked outside, sitting under a shade, looking up at the sky and just letting the breeze play with my hair.

I heard a twig snap and someone trying to touch my shoulder and before I could register what happened I flipped the person behind me as an act of self-defence.

"Enlai? What are you doing here now?" I asked.

"Trying to surprise you, I guess that didn't work," he replied.

"No it didn't, now go away and keep your part of the bet and stay away from me,"

"No, I want to stay here,"

"I've dealt with people more persistent than you who have wanted to stay with me, but did I let them? no, so what makes you think I'll let you, just go away, there's nothing you could do to make me like you," I replied harshly, he was getting on my nerves.

He pulled me close to him before I had a chance to react, "Even if I kiss you, watch, I'll be the person to take away your first kiss, just watch," he said.

I struggled and thrashed about but his face was still nearing mine, I prayed that Da Xiang would come and rescue me and like as if my prayers were heard, he did. He punched Enlai straight in the face and said,

"If you annoy her or try to pull a stunt like that once more, you'll be kicked out of Beylin Temple for dishonouring it,"

With that being said, Enlai ran away like the chicken he is.

I hugged Da Xiang and snuggled against him saying 'Thank you' repeatedly. He put his arm around my waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am now, thanks" I replied. "How did you find me and how much did you see?" I asked

"I often come to this place after dinner and while I was making my way here, I saw what Enlai was doing to you and was close enough to hear him, then he tried to kiss you and I punched him. Simple as that." he replied.

"Aww, look at you, my hero" I said and was about to give him a little peck on the cheek, he saw that coming and turned his head so I ended up kissing him on the lips. He kissed me back hardly and I did the same, both fighting for dominance, he pushed me back against a nearby tree, with one had wrapped around my waist and his other hand on the side of my head flat on the tree.

We were getting a bit more heated but sadly oxygen became a necessity so we had to stop.

We were both breathing hard, I was flushed and he was smirking down at me.

He then opened his mouth to tell me something.

Dun, Dun, Dun I put you on a cliffy. What is Da Xiang gonna say.

I decided to make them a couple in the next chapter so stay tuned.

By the way I have never wrote a kissing scene before, nor have I ever kissed anyone before, after all when I was writing them, it felt kinda wrong to me but then again I wouldn't know. So excuse the crappy scenes. Please Comment, rate, review, follow, favourite or whatever.

Thank you

BeyBladeLuver123 out

Peace :P


End file.
